gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Glee Project
What will the next cast member of Glee look like? Well, he or she looks a little bit like you or me, actually. Right now, there are 12 possibilities of who might be Glee‘s newest addition, and EW has the exclusive first look at the Glee wannabes who are hoping to share the screen with Kurt, Rachel, Finn, and the rest of the New Directions in season 3 of the Fox series. The dozen fresh faces – which you can take a gander at after the jump — are competing in Oxygen’s upcoming reality series The Glee Project, which launches June 12 and will select one of the 12 for a seven-episode arc on the show in season 3. Glee co-creator Ryan Murphy had said that if a guy is chosen, the role will likely be a love interest for diva character Mercedes (Amber Riley), but since she is with Sam, this is very unlikely now. Of course, a series of competitions stand in the way before the final decision will be made. Over 10 episodes, the contestants will be pared down through a series of “homework assignments” orchestrated by the Glee creators that will assess their singing, dancing, and acting. Those from the Glee team who will make the final decision on the winner include Murphy, casting director Robert Ulrich, and choreographer/co-producer Zach Woodlee. The stars of the series will also make appearances as guest mentors in each episode, with Darren Criss (Blaine) showing up in the premiere episode. “Ultimately, this competition is about inspiring the creators of Glee to write a role for you,” explains exec producer Shauna Minaprio. “That’s never been done before. That’s what makes this whole thing so intriguing. It’s that magical Glee factor, that you’ve got to want them to pick you and write a seven-episode character role for you. The process of how that comes about is absolutely fascinating.” The cast is as follows: First row: Marissa; second row, left to right: McKynleigh, Ellis, Matheus; third row, left to right: Alex, Emily, Lindsay, Hannah, Cameron; and fourth row, left to right: Damian, Bryce, Samuel. Here’s a little bit about each of the contenders: Episode 1: Individuality In episode 1 with the theme of "Individuality," The Glee Project contestants found themselves with guest judge Darren Criss (Blaine Anderson) and a homework assignment that required them to sing a couple lines each of "Singed Sealed Delivered" by Stevie Wonder. Matheus won the homework assignment earning him the starring role in the group's rendition of "Firework" and the opportunity to work one-on-one with Darren Criss. Afterwords the group did their rendition of "Firework" by Katy Perry and were judged on both their vocals and the character they could bring to Glee. After reviewing the rendition it was decided that Damian, Bryce and Ellis were the bottom three of a week and to save themselves from elimination each of them would have to sing an extra performance in front of Ryan Murphy who would ultimately decide who would be eliminated. Damian sang Rick Springfield's "Jesse's Girl," he was extremely nervous as he had not heard of the song and thus repeatedly sang "I wish I was Jesse's girl." Bryce sang Bruno Mars's "Just the Way You Are" being in the bottom three due to attitude problems and Ellis sang "Big Spender" from Sweet Charity for being to animated in her performance and not being true to herself. Bryce was eliminated. Eliminated: Bryce Eliminated Contestant Interview: 'Entertainment Weekly Interview with Bryce Songs: *'Signed, Sealed, Delivered (I'm Yours) 'by Stevie Wonder''. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants. *'Firework '''by ''Katy Perry. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'Jessie's Girl '''by ''Rick Springfield. Sung by Damian. *'Just the Way You Are' ''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by Bryce. *'Big Spender '''from ''Sweet Charity. Sung by Ellis. *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by''' Bryce and '''The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 2: Theatricality The theme of the episode was Theatrically, and the contestants found themselves singing "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga for their homework assignment. They performed the song infront of the guest judge Idina Menzel. Idina then decided the winner was Alex, who then got the lead role in the music video "We're Not Gonna Take It" by Twisted Sister. The music video was about a student (Alex) being harrassed in school, and then he would drift off into dream land and being a rock-star, and saying that he's not gonna put up with it. Afterwords they were judged on how well they got into character and how well they were being theatrical. The three contestants that were at the bottom three were Mckynleigh, Ellis, and Matheus. They were then each assigned a song: Matheus had to sing "Gives You Hell" by All American Rejects. The judges like his energy he had while singing, but Ryan Murphy questioned him about his self-confidence. Ellis had to sing "Mack The Knife" by Frank Sinatra. The judges were concerned with her attitude. McKynleigh sang "A Piece Of My Heart" by Janice Joplin. Ryan Murphy was saying how much he loved her voice, but he didn't know how he was going to write a part for her. In the end, Ellis was eliminated. Eliminated: Ellis Eliminated Contestant Interview: Entertainment Weekly Interview with Ellis Wylie 'Songs:' *'Bad Romance '''by Lady Gaga. Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants.' *'We're Not Gonna Take It '''by Twisted Sister''. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants. *'Mack the Knife '''by ''Frank Sinatra. ''Sung by '''Ellis.' *'Gives You Hell '''by ''All American Rejects. ''Sung by '''Matheus'. *'Piece of My Heart' by Janis Joplin. ''Sung by '''McKynleigh.' *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Ellis and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 3: Vulnerability The next episode is set to premiere on June 26, 2011. The group is challenged to walk around with a sandwich board that has written on it the thing that they are most vulnerable about. They will also sing their homework to guest judge/mentor Dot-Marie Jones (Coach Beiste ) and make the music video Mad World. Eliminated: 'Emily 'Songs: *'Please Don't Leave Me 'by P!nk.' '''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'Mad World '''by ''Tears For Fears. Sung by The Glee Project Contestants *'Grenade '''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by Emily *'Your Song '''by ''Elton John. Sung by Cameron *'Are You Lonesome Tonight '''by ''Elvis. Sung by Damian *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Emily and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 4: Dance Ability Guest mentor Harry Shum Jr.(Mike Chang); one contender gets overly confident during a group number. Eliminated: 'McKynleigh (Source below in leaked images) 'Songs: * U Can't Touch This '''by MC Hammer Sung by '''The Glee Project Contenders *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''McKynleigh.' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by McKynleigh and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 5: Pairability Darren Criss is back; the contestants struggle singing duets; one contestant must confront a deep personal boundary. Source Marissa wins the homework assignment (Her name is first on the leaked list). Alex, Matheus and Cameron are in the bottom 3. (Their names are on the bottom of the leaked list). Eliminated: 'Matheus (Source below in leaked images) 'Songs: *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''Alex.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''Matheus'. *'TBA' by TBA. ''Sung by '''Cameron.' *'Keep Holding On' by Avril Lavigne. Sung by Matheus and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 6: Tenacity Max Adler brings the pain for Tenacity week; the contenders are pushed beyond their physical limits performing their first mash-up song. Source Eliminated: Lea Michele *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA/TBA '''by ''TBA/TBA. ''Sung by '''The Glee Project Contestants' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' *'TBA '''by ''TBA. ''Sung by '''TBA.' * Keep Holding On by Avril Lavigne. Sung by TBA and The Glee Project Contestants. Episode 7: Sexuality Rumoured/Unknown Episode Points Ryan Murphy is ashamed that he evicted the person in episode 6. Source There is a 1 week break on July 3rd. Source Pairability involves the contestants kissing eachother as part of a music video; partners so far appear to be: Source *Matheus-Alex (Samuel points out that Matheus has to be 'Gay-For-A-Day') *Hannah-Cameron *Damian-Lindsay *Samuel-Marissa As this would be episode 5, it means 4 contestants would have left. From this we can assume that McKynleigh is evicted in episode 4. Each couple appears to be playing a particular part: *Damian is dressed as a Glee Football Jock while Lindsay is a cheerio. *Cameron and Hannah appear to be a married couple. *Samuel and Marissa are wearing the same shirt and gloves. Possibly a working couple. At one point Alex is in the bottom 3. Source At one point Samuel is in the bottom 3. Source At one point Lindsay is in the bottom 3. Source At one point Marissa is in the bottom 3. Source Matheus cries at one point. Source At one point Cameron mentions that he feels like he cheated (It can be assumed that this is relating to the kissing task because he has a girlfriend). Source The set for 'Raise Your Glass' is a rooftop. Source Jenna Ushkowitz and Kevin McHale are mentors. Source When the list is about to being published on the first episode, it has the following names Called Back: *Marissa *Samuel *Lindsay *Hannah *Damian *Alex *Cameron Not Called Back *Matheus This would mean that before week 5 (The one Matheus is being evicted), McKynleigh is evicted. Furthermore as Marissa's name is first on the list it means she won the homework task. While Alex and Cameron's names are the bottom 2, meaning they are also up for eviction this week. All of the evicted members will be called back in for one performance in the future. As can be seen in the extended trailer, Bryce, Ellis and Emily are present for 'Raise Your Glass'. Source It is assumed that this is part of the final. The winner has been described as a 'Warbler'. Source whether this means they are male or not is undetermined as it could be refering to the bird. Rumors Possible future evictions may be predicted based upon twitter comments, however these are unconfirmed: *Filming began February 14th *Filming ended April 22nd *The contest goes for 11 weeks *Matheus tweeted an ominous tweet on March 17th, meaning he might be evicted on or before week 5 (Pairability). Source *Samuel tweeted on April 14th, meaning he might be evicted on or before week 9. Source *Cameron and Lindsay tweeted on April 23rd, unless they waited, they may of made it to the end *Damian did not tweet until the 24th, unless he waited he might have made it to the end. Source *All 3 stopped tweeting February 12th, right before the Glee Project began filming. *The winner is supposedly male. Source The person who leaves in episode 6, has been hinted as having their first and only chance with Ryan Murphy. Source This means it can only be: *Lindsay *Marissa *Hannah *Samuel Video Episode 1: Individuality thumb|right|300px|Firework thumb|300px|left|Signed, Sealed, Delivered {C}thumb|right|300px|Damien- Jessie's Girl thumb|left|300px|Ellis- Big Spender {C}thumb|right|300px|Bryce- Just The Way Your Are thumb|300px|left Episode 2: Theatricality thumb|300px|right|We're Not Gonna Take It thumb|300px|left|Bad Romance thumb|right|300px|Matheus- Gives You Hell {C}thumb|left|300px|Ellis- Mack The Knife {C}thumb|300px|left|Mckynleigh- Piece of My Heart Episode 3: Vulnerability thumb|left|300px|Mad World- Previewthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right